Howling For You
by The Diamond Huntress
Summary: Hinata has noticed that Kiba has been acting extremely weird lately, and naturally, she's worried. But what happens when during a mission she comes to check up on him, and she finds the Inuzuka howling out her name? [KibaHina; In universe, Rated M]


**Howling For You**

By The Diamond Huntress

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So ... this is my first Naruto fanfiction. I've been wanting to write one for a while, but it just took a me quite a while to think up a plot and to choose a pairing (since I love many, _many _pairings). I wanted it to be a Sakura pairing at first (was thinking NejiSaku, GaaSaku, KibaSaku, ShikaSaku or DeiSaku), but then I was thinking of writing a Sakura-harem, but then I got stuck thinking of an idea. So I moved onto Hinata, and thought about pairings (was thinking ItaHina, SasuHina, GaaHina, NejiHina, KibaHina or ShinoHina). I was thinking of making it AU, but then I was all like _naahh_~ So I then decided to make it in the cannon universe, and decided to make the pairing KibaHina and thought of this idea. Sorry for wasting your time, listening to me (more reading me ... _dafuq_?). Anyway, I hope you enjoy my first Naruto fanfiction.

* * *

><p><strong>Setting: <strong>In universe; everyone is still a ninja, everyone who can use Ninjutsu can still use Ninjutsu, they all still have their ninja abilities and crap, ect.

**Summary: **Hinata has noticed that Kiba has been acting extremely weird lately, and naturally, she's worried. But what happens when during a mission she comes to check up on him, and she finds the Inuzuka howling out her name? [KibaHina; In universe, Rated M]

**Pairing(s): **Kiba x Hinata [KibaHina]

**Genre: **Friendship, Humour, Drama, Romance

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. They all belong to the one and only Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Howling For You<strong>

**Prologue**

* * *

><p><em>The moonlight filled the room with white light, outlining two bodies standing near one wall. The larger of the two pushed the smaller one up against it, lifting her chin to capture her mouth in a searing, hot kiss.<em>

_The moonlight played softly on his body as he lifted her up, hoisting her right above his hardness. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his body tight. He pushed her harder into the wall, lifting the corners of his lips when he heard her moan loudly. She let her fingers tangle in his hair, feeling it's roughness as she grabbed a bunch of hair and pushed downwards, feeling satisfied when he groaned._

_"Kiba-kun ..." He heard his name leave her lips as a moan. _

_He deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue past her lips into her mouth, slowly moving it over the roof of her mouth and her teeth. She responded with another deep moan, entangling his tongue with her own, pushing past it to reach his lips and explore his own mouth in return. _

_He slid his hand upwards and slowly began to lift up her top, feeling as much skin in the process. He suddenly cupped one of her large breasts, pleased to hear her gasp. He slowly edged his lips down towards her neck, kissing her jawline, giving tiny love bites till he reached her collarbone, all the while stroking her nipple with his thumb circling around it and squeezing it._

_She bit her lip at the pleasure she felt, her moans not quite successfully being silenced by doing so. She dug her fingernails into his shoulders, her hips starting to move impatiently._

_"God Hinata, stop moving like that," he growled. He placed his hands on her hips to stop her movements. She bent down to lick his ear, over his earlobe, into the hole leading to his ear canal, creating tingling sensations down his spine. _

_Then she whispered huskily, "I-I can't help it, Kiba-kun." She started to move against his hips again. _

_"Stop, or I won't be able to go slow," he gasped. _

_She gave hot, fiery kisses down his neck, setting his skin on fire. He was quickly losing all sense he had._

_"Then don't," she simply said, sliding her hands down his back, pushing his trousers off at the same time. "Kiba," she whispered his name, her lips moving on his collarbone._

_Kiba headed towards Hinata's bed while she continued her ministrations on his neck. When they reached her bed, she slowly slid down, making sure her whole body brushed besides his before she sat on the bed. Kiba groaned and looked at her. Her eyes were twinkling with mischief, knowing full-well what she had done to him. _

_"Evil woman," he chocked out before pushing her backwards and swiftly falling on top of her, crushing his mouth with hers. He didn't hold back, letting his desire control him. He tore open her top, she doing the same to his and they connected again, skin against skin, continuing to wildly kiss each other._

_He was the first one to break contact, moving downwards, sliding his hand over her skin, feeling every contour and curve, stopping at her breasts, rubbing their hardened peaks with his fingers. His mouth making a trail of hot, open mouth kisses as he followed the path his hands had made. Hinata gasped out loud when his mouth had reached one nipple, her hands instinctively reaching for his hair._

_He was torturing her with his mouth and tongue, biting and licking her breast. Flicking her nipple with his tongue, making her go out of her mind with pure bliss. _

_"Stop torturing me, Kiba!" she cried out. He just looked up at her with a devilish glint in his eyes and covered her nipple with his mouth, closing down hard around the nub, licking at it with his tongue. Hinata gasped again, groaning indelicately this time. The bastard was probably doing it for torturing him before, but it hadn't been as bad as this. She arched her back, craving for more of it, digging her nails into his scalp, all the while moaning helplessly. He gave what she wanted and then some, moving to her other breast and repeating the same sweet torture. She itched to do the same to him, making him feel helpless to her, be her slave, but she couldn't. _

_This was his game and he was winning._

_"Please, Kiba ..." she whispered. "I can't stand waiting anymore!" _

That was when Kiba's eyes snapped open.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So, how was the prologue? Was it good or bad? I wanna hear your opinion, so you better tell me in the _reviews_!

**_- The Diamond Huntress_**


End file.
